edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pin the Tail on the Ed (GBA)
Pin the Tail on the Ed is the first scam on the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds find out that Jimmy is having a birthday party to which they are not invited and so go they have to traverse the backyards of the Cul-de-Sac in order to crash the party. This scam is very similar to the main version of this scam, with the largest difference being that the Eds do not go through the sewers. Plot *''Eds happen upon Rolf.'' Rolf: "Ah, snake-in-the-grass Ed Boys! Why must you pierce Rolf's pumpernickel?" Eddy: "Just looking for a little inside information, catch my drift Rolfy-Boy?" Rolf: "Pale Jimmy refuses the nincompoops from entering his celebration. Hello? Goodbye!" Eddy: "We can't let a chump like Rolf keep us from this party! We gotta get in there!" [The Eds move on and pass a checkpoint. Right there is a sign announcing the level: '''Pin the Tail on the Ed'.]'' ---- The Eds are moving from backyard to backyard, leaping on platforms and knocking down obstacles. Soon, they come to a sign: "Move Ed next to the doghouse and press → to push." Sure enough, up ahead is a doghouse. *'Eddy:' "Ed, push the doghouse under that umbrella." Ed: "I was born on a pirate ship!" Ed does as commanded. Once the doghouse is under the umbrella, they jump on the doghouse, and from there onto the umbrella, which effectively acts as a trampoline. They then continue on to the next checkpoint by going over a roof, and come across another sign: "Hold A to bounce higher on the umbrellas." The Eds then move on, using another umbrella and a series of platforms to cross a pool and, eventually, get to a house. After walking across its' roof, they venture inside and find the Candied Beets Jawbreaker. Continuing on, they find a checkpoint and a sign: "Move Edd in front of the umbrella and press ↑ and B to open." Naturally, there is an umbrella straight ahead. *'Eddy:' "Open the umbrella, Double–Dee!" Edd: "Please, Eddy! Don't tell me you can't operate a mechanism as simplistic as this?" Edd opens the umbrella, and they climb to higher heights and find a platform. Edd brings it down, and the Eds dismount onto yet another roof. From there they move on, pushing a doghouse next to a tree so they can ascend it, and avoiding obstacles such as rakes and sprinklers until they come to another sign: "Use Edd and press ↑ and B to turn off the water valve." Edd does so, and they move on, pushing a doghouse, opening umbrellas, and avoiding angry animals on their way to their goal. After passing a checkpoint, though, they find a problem: Kevin is in their way. ---- *'Eddy:' "Great, ole' Shovel Chin is blocking our way." Kevin: "No way dorks, this is strictly invite only..." Edd: "Hmmm. Kevin's hose seems to be the source of our problem...but the source of the hose may provide a solution!" Eddy: "So Sockhead, where is it already?" Edd: "Just clear out the stack of papers in front of us." ---- Edd clears the papers and turns off the hose. The Eds continue on past Kevin. *'Kevin:' "Hey, I need that!" Eddy: "Invitation only, Kev-O!" The Eds move on to Jonny. *'Eddy:' "Ha ha, fun can't start until Eddy gets in the house!" Jonny: "Actually, Plank and I have been having a hoot, huh buddy?!" Plank: The Eds continue to Nazz. *'Nazz:' "Ah Eddy! Getting yourself ready for the party?" Eddy: "I, uh, well...sure...um...yeah...er..." The Eds meet Rolf again. *'Eddy:' "How did you get here before we did?" Rolf: "Oh ho, Ed-Boys, like Nano's poultice, Rolf works in mysterious ways..." The trio find Sarah. *'Sarah:' clenched "Don't tell me YOU'RE going to the party?!" Eddy: "Outta the way, squirt! A party ain't a party without me!" The Eds finally get to the birthday boy himself. *'Eddy:' "So Jimmy...howzabout letting us into the backyard so we can...ya know...make sure everything is 'up to speed', see what I'm saying?" Jimmy: "Um...not exactly. And Sarah said..." Eddy: "Forget about Sarah." Jimmy: "Well...okay...maybe for a little while..." ---- The Eds get into the backyard. They push a doghouse over to an umbrella, open it up, and take off for the skies. Once they come down, they go past some sprinklers and find a piñata hanging from a tree. *'Eddy:' "What's with this birthday party, where are the presents?" Ed: "Look guys, a levitating schnauzer!" Edd: "No, Ed. That's a piñata." Eddy: "That piñata looks ripe for the picking." Edd draws out his slingshot and shoots down the piñata. Several toys fall out. *'Eddy:' "Time to collect our booty!" Edd: "I would hardly say that dolls qualify as 'booty'..." Eddy: falling "No money? No jawbreakers? What are we doing here?!" Ed: "Oh no! It is my sister, Sarah!" Eddy: "Let's scram before the squirt shatters my eardrums..." Eds head off and back into the Cul-de-Sac. ---- *'Eddy:' "That scam was a bust..." Edd: "The day is still young and ripe for the picking!" Ed: "Pick my belly button, win a prize!" Trivia *There are some differences between this scam and the one on most other consoles: **For starters, the main scam had the Eds go through the sewer for most of the level. This does not happen here, which means that the Eds also never collect clams for Jonny and Plank. **In addition, the Eds broke three piñatas at Jimmy's party, and actually got jawbreakers from one of them. *There is one jawbreaker in this level: the Candied Beets jawbreaker found inside a house. *If this level is replayed, the introduction is included in the level. *This is the only level Nazz appears in. *This tune is from the flash game, Ed Over Heels Gallery LookedABitLikeCheGuevara.png|The Eds meet Rolf. DroveADieselVan.png|Eddy talks to Rolf. PinTheTailOnTheEdGBATitlecard.png|The level begins. KeptHisGunInQuietSeclusion.png|The Eds jump on an umbrella. SuchAHumbleMan.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. CandiedBeetsJawbreaker.png|The Candied Beets Jawbreaker. TheOnlySurvivorOf.png|A sprinkler obstacle. TheNationalPeoplesGang.png|Edd and Eddy encounter Kevin. HeLaughedAtAccidentalSirens.png|The Eds vs. Kevin. ThatBrokeTheEveningGloom.png|The Eds mingle with Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf. ThePoliceHadWarnedOfRepercussions.png|The Eds bypass Sarah and head for Jimmy. ThatFollowedNoneTooSoon.png|Eddy engages Jimmy in "negotiations." IAskedForAnAutograph.png|The Eds find dolls. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels